The present invention is directed toward a device for the novel mounting of an electrical plug member rigidly on a power tool housing.
Hand held power tools commonly include a length of permanently attached electrical cord several feet in length with a plug member thereon for insertion into a wall or extension cord outlet or socket. Often many power tools are stored or carried together by workmen within a tool box resulting in their attached lengths of cord becoming entangled with one another and with other tools which necessitates time consuming disentanglement prior to starting each job. A second disadvantage to tools having permanently attached lengths of cord is that hurried untangling of same oftimes results in damage to other tools within the tool box and to their cords. Further, the length of electrical cord provided integrally with each tool contributes to tool cost which could be avoided by use of a single cord of convenient length for all power tools.